


{ART} - Meanwhile, In Another Dimension - A "The Adventures Of Arthur Rabbit" Remix

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bunnies, Fluff, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: The problems one might encounter if one was born as a bunny.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	{ART} - Meanwhile, In Another Dimension - A "The Adventures Of Arthur Rabbit" Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Art] The Adventures of Arthur Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892020) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart). 



> Dear Schweet, thank you for enriching our fandom in your many ways <3  
> I love your art just so much!! (I'm a too lazy reader to say the same about your fics, bc I'm a notorious podfic listener. I see a huge chance for niche marketing here B) )  
> Also, your Bunnies tempted me :3  
> They are just perfect, as everything you create <3 hope you like them! :D


End file.
